Summer's Way
by Platinum Dork
Summary: If Summer can't have Carlos no one can. Carlos is hers and only hers. But Carlos is afraid of Summer. She's just some random chick that he so happened to be nice to once. Carlos tries everything to avoid her, but sadly nothing works. It's like she's getting some kind of information..
1. Chapter 1

_**Summer's Way**_

_**Summary: If Summer can't have Carlos no one can. Carlos is hers and only hers. But Carlos is afraid of Summer. She's just some random chick that he so happened to be nice to once. Carlos tries everything to avoid her, but sadly nothing works. It's like she's getting some kind of information...**_

_**Warning: I had experience with stalking...not gonna say who though, but yeah...Ahem.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Summer and nothing ELSE! **_

"Carlos," Summer said running around the lobby after Carlos who had tried to escape her, but it didn't seem to work. "Carlos, I love you. Stop running." Carlos ran faster towards the elevator just to make it on time to enter the elevator before the doors closed. Carlos let out a long heavy sigh before standing back up straight and noticing there were other people in the small space. Carlos smiled and tried to play it off. The elevator doors opened up on the second floor where Summer was just climbing the stairs.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Carlos yelled as he ran through the crowd of people.

"CARLOS I SEE YOU!" Summer ran after her future husband. "YOU WILL BE MINE!" Summer screamed at the top of her lungs as she chased Carlos to apartment 2J. As soon as Carlos was in range of apartment 2J he prayed that someone will be there to open it. His prayer came true. There comes Kendall coming out the apartment with Tiffany his girlfriend. (Read Criminal) Carlos jumped in the air and flew into the apartment and shut the door. He could still her Summer screaming her lungs out. He gasped for the air that was lost. He stood up and sat inside the swirly slide to calm himself down.

"Dude are you still running away from Summer?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Carlos replied with the answer.

"Wanna try Love Science?" Logan asked. What was with him and Love Science ever since that episode with Jo he just been in love with the word.

"Fuck No." Carlos rejected poor Logie.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Logan went to answer the door. Carlos could here his footsteps descend to the door. Carlos could hear the door being open.

"Hey Logan," Shit. It's Summer. What the hell is she doing here. Carlos listened to the footsteps inside the home he currently lives in.

"Well come in." Logan said even though she was already in, so you can describe it in one word. Sarcasm. Summer looked at Logan for no reason at all. "How are you Summer?" Logan asked to break the tension in the room.

"I'm looking for Carlos." Summer told him. "You know my husband?" Summer asked.

"Yes. Jeez. He's not your husband." Logan rolled his eyes. This girl was quite annoying. She came here two weeks ago. The Jennifer's were being mean to her and Carlos stood up for her. After that she been madly in love with the Latino who wants nothing to do with her. There was an audible sigh of relief from an unknown place. Summer stood up automatically looking around. Logan gulped loudly causing Summer to look back at him. "Love science works." Logan told her.

"Love Science?" She asked staring at Logan. Hook, Line, and Sinker. Logan had her and now he was reeling her in with the magical pole he carried. Carlos groaned. Which Logan covered up quickly.

"Let me show you." He walked Summer to a machine by the window that looks like it could possibly hurt. Logan hooked her up to the machine and began to do a bunch of test. He showed her a picture of Carlos. Her heartbeat was going ham. There was no denying it she was head over heels in love with Carlos. Logan was sure he did this wrong, so he tried one more time, again,again. He was trying to help Carlos. It wasn't working. Mama Knight and Katie entered with lots of shopping bags and James. James had the most bags out of the three of them.

"Love Science?" James asked the shorter one. He nodded. "Summer?" He nodded. James was off to the shared room he and Carlos share for the mean time. Summer was thinking about what her and Carlos will be doing once they were married. Drool was dripping from her mouth on to the Love Machine.

"Hey snap out of it Summer." Logan cried. He even shook her at the wrong moment. His girlfriend Diamond had entered watching as he shook Summer. Diamond didn't think nothing of it. She waited patiently till he was finished. "Summer you're drooling." He cried some more. He gave up and quickly unhooked her and moved his machine somewhere else. "That's what I get for trying to help." He scoffed as he and Diamond left.

Soon everyone had left forgetting that Carlos was now fast asleep in the yellow swirly slide and Summer staring into space. She was left alone with Carlos unknowingly. She heard yawning and moving coming in the DIRECTION of the slide. Then she saw two feet. She jumped up ready to fight with her life.

"S-SUMMER?!" Carlos yelled and ran to the room he shared with James. Summer sat by the door waiting for him to come out. Only if she knew he could stay in there forever.

"I'll be here waiting." She sang.

"Go away." Carlos shouted through the door. "I don't like you like that. Now leave me alone." He repeated for the millionth time. He was exhausted from all the running and yelling and hiding from this chick.

"I love you." She smiled.

_**PD: Hey new story! I'll post this after I'm done with Criminal. And Hopefully I get as many reviews as I did with Criminal or maybe more people will actually review this time. That will be super awesome if I can get more people to actually read and review on some of my stories. It gives me hope, but still even if people don't review I'll just update because I like to. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: Remember How i said I had experience...I do, but I can't say who I stalked. I don't want ot go to jail. :D Just saying**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Summer and nothing ELSE! **_

Chapter 2

Carlos still hadn't came out and Summer was just sitting there by his door waiting. What she didn't know was that Carlos had did a sneak attack and hopped out the window like a fucking ninja. Carlos was in pain, but it was worth it getting away from that creep Summer. What happened to the nice girl that he had saved from being bullied. He wondered to himself. Carlos ran into the Palm woods park hiding behind a bush to get rid of that freak Summer.

Back in 2j Summer was getting pretty tired waiting for Carlos to come out. She thought he went to sleeping. She to wanted to sleep. She was pretty tired too. The door to Carlos room unfortunately locked with the key hidden. She made it a game to unlock Carlos door. She was going to make this fun and what not. She tired her hair pin. Didn't work. She tired the spare key she had. The door unlocked. Why didn't she try this the first time? It would've been so much easier. She walked inside the room to find the curtain blowing in the wind. The window was open. Carlos was gone! She started to panic. Her only true love. Gone forever. Impossible. She was going to find Carlos or else. Storm clouds started to form outside, which can only mean one thing. Someone was going to get it. Who took Carlos from this crazy ass chick. Who would do that? Do they know what she is capable of? I didn't think so at all. Summer was a hard core rocker. She was the emo kind. Not the awesome kind. Exactly, she can flip at any moment. And now since she is provoked, someones gonna get it. Big Time. No pun at all.

Carlos was still hiding as the rain poured. It was a mystery to him how it started. The forecast said it wasn't going to rain today, but be nice. The forecast also lies. Carlos wasn't dumb, it was just his role. he particularly didn't like playing dumb, but whatever. All he knew in general was that he needed to stay out of sight from Summer. She was crazed over him for what reason he didn't understand. Carlos really had his eyes on The tan curly haired Jennifer. He just loved tan girls. Summer was crazy and Curly haired Jennifer was not crazy at all. Now the brown haired Jennifer was. Carlos saw that for himself in the dance episode of BTR. He was quite frightened. He saw why they kept her in check. But Carlos still wanted that Curly hair in his hand, those soft curls, that tan warm skin on his own warm flesh. Aww the thought of him embracing the Jennifer made him cum in his own pants.. he kept the moans under control, but yeah. Summer on the other hand was looking for him, the storm didn't lighten up in fact it did the complete opposite. It turned worst. Her anger seemed to effect the storm every now and then. Which was quiet ironic all in all. Carlos was still in the bush and she was pretty close to him. He was afraid. What if she...? Just when he didn't finish his sentence she left. He let out a heavy sigh, but not too loud, so she could hear him breathing. He was out the clear and so he popped out all soaked and what not and walked up to the nice and warm tan dry curly haired Jennifer. What was her last name? He never knew what it was at all. He shrugged and sat down next to her.

"Sorry for the mess curly haired Jennifer." He did that trade mark smile and she paid him some attention.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Summer?" Tan Jennifer asked.

"No. Hell No!" He screamed causing Summer to find him in the spotlight with Jennifer(s). Carlos looked at the now new forming storm clouds. "Oh Shit. Bye.." He started to run and so did Summer run after him.

"CARLOS I LOVE YOU! COME BACK TO ME!" The Jennifer's were scared to death and back. "CARLOS I LOVE YOU BOO!" Summer continued to scream her lungs out. How in the world? Was the question on every ones mind. No one knew the story. Carlos did, but he was too innocent to tell anyone. Summer asked him to keep it, but now he's having second thoughts about it. "CARLOS WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!" Carlos didn't even dare to speak back he knew all too well what she would do.

Carlos ran once again around the palm woods. This girl doesn't get tired. She continued to run after him. Carlos was tired. But not Summer, she was having fun. This is what she calls spending time with Carlos. She loved it. Not Carlos though he wanted her to disappear. Far far away. Like somewhere with Shrek and Donkey. Fairy tales are the best.

_**Princess Dork: Sorry for the long M.I.A. I have no internet in my house and I have to go to my dad's job to type and what not. It's pretty exhausting, but this is my first time actually typing chapter 2 up. Who missed me come on tell me?!**_

**_Someone_**_** anyone? I hope some one did. HAHAH Just kidding you guys don't have to miss me D: unless you want to :D **_

_**I missed you guys and your crazy reviews.**_

_**I have missed the last two episodes of Big Time Rush! Anyone knows where I can find them? TELL ME I'M GOING CRAZY! Guess what my dad's job has SPELL CHECK! No more misspelling words unless their a weird name and the spell check has no idea what I'm talking about...so yeah that's pretty much it.**_

_**Is it considered cheating on Big Time Rush with One Direction and Cheating on One Direction with The Wanted? Can someone answer me?/ I need to know. I don't want to be a music whore...OMFG it does. *RUNS AND CRIES IN A SMALL CORNER GROWING MUSHROOMS***_

**_Anyhow_**_** review my lovely I love reading ya'll crazy ass review. And I love writing about stalkers OMFG! Yes I know right. What you guys think about my other story how should I do the next chapter my brain is wrecked from thinking so hard and I have writers block on this story. **_

_**Someone in front of my college got shot...well actually two people. The gang war started. I really want to leave Chicago It's getting worse by the minute. I just want to get out of here. Just had to get that off.**_

_**SHOULD I DO A RANDY ORTON FIC! I mean I really want to. I been wanting to for a loooooooooooooong time.**_

_**Should I review and let me know since most of you don't read the bottom.**_

_**sdndbdfsdlfmasd;f**_

_**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**_

_**THANKS PAULA AND I LOVE BTR2 FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT hahahaa! HYPED UP OFF PEPSI. I DON'T NEED ANY MORE. HAHAAH**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: I have an restraining order put on me for no reason at all. I don't get it.**_

Chapter 3

As Summer chased Carlos down the California streets in the mid afternoon she couldn't help, but feel that Carlos doesn't like her like she likes him. She wanted it to be untrue, but her thoughts were saying something else. 'He will never love you.' Said the hateful her. The other hers agreed, but Summer refused to listen. As the sky turned from burned gray to slightly dim gray, Carlos knew what time it was and he made a mad dash for Studio A. The exit door just so happen to be open. Carlos ran in there shutting the door behind him and taking heavy breaths.

'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN CARLOS?" Gustavo yelled. The three guys were waiting for his answer also. "WE BEEN PRACTICING FOR HOURS WITHOUT YOU! NOW GET IN THERE WITH THE OTHER DOGS!" Gustavo face turned different colors which was pretty cool if Carlos admitted to himself, which he did. Carlos was finally happy now that Summer haven't found him yet that is.

Summer stood there in the smoky clouds of her own anger and watched as her feelings scattered away like birds on a fence. She was hopeless have she lost all faith of her love with Carlos? Have she lost hope? Is Jennifer pretty than her? The answer to that was maybe. She was unsure about a lot of things. She thought why wouldn't Carlos like her, but then she remembered he was with the Jennifers earlier Today. That's it, Summer thought, I have to dress like the curly haired Jennifer. She did a happy dance and off she went to the mall.

Back at Rocque Records Gustavo was yelling at the dogs and Carlos was feeling pretty weird. He never felt this emotion before unless curly haired Jennifer talked to him, but other than that he never felt like this. He kept thinking about Summer. He couldn't get her out of his head. What was he going to do? He couldn't even get the key right he was singing because Summer kept popping herself in his head. Not only was she stalking him physically, but mentally as well. Hopefully not emotionally. Carlos shivered at the uncensored thought.

_**Princess Dork: OMGEE GUYS I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIVE! I BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG. i MISSED YOU NINNIES! HA! I'M BRITISH NOW! NOT REALLY, BUT YEAH KINDA SORTA NOT REALLY OH WELL, POPTARTS NEON TREES, BASKETBALL ETC. **_

_**OMFG OBAMA WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOON YES! I'M SO HAPPY YET IT WAS PREDICTIABLE IN THE FIRST PLACE. I'M HAPPY. NOW IT SEEMS THE ECONOMY IS GETTING BETTER IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF.**_

_**OMFG EMAS ONE DIRECTION GOT SOME LOL AWARDS! I'M SO PROUD OF THEM! I CAN CRY, BUT THEY JUST DON'T KNOW ME yet...it seems! **_

_**THIS WAS SHORT SORRY APOLOGIES FORGIVE ME! CUPCAKES! I'M SORRY COOKIES! WAHT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! **_

_**MONEY?! WHAT?!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE I KNOW I BEEN GONE BUT STILL REVIEW! PANCAKES?**_


	4. Chapter 4

James and Kendall were worried about Carlos and Summer. When will the chase ever stop? When will the game of Cat and Mouse ever come to an end? As Kendall and James sat in the studio watching Carlos and Logan have the most random of conversations with one another, James couldn't help but think why wouldn't Carlos actually give her chance. Kendall must have been thinking the same because he gave James a knowing look. The both of them stood up and exit stage left. Kendall and James made it their business for Carlos and Summer to actually hook up both of them knowing sure as hell that Carlos hates her for his own personal reasons as usual.

"Where could Summer have gone?" Kendall asked as him and James searched the Palm Woods to look for her. James didn't say a word he just continued to look. As the seconds ticked by they still didn't find her.

"DAMN WHERE COULD SHE HAVE GONE?!" James yelled out in frustration.

"Where did who go?"

"Summer." Kendall answered. The two guys turned to see Summer standing there looking...well different.

"Summer?" James asked touching her golden hair. She had changed everything about her. Her hair was a golden blonde, her clothes were different, she had on a purple tube top, Apple Bottom Skinny Jeans, she was wearing ugg boots the black ones. Yep she was hella different. Kendall and James didn't like the new her, they like the old emo Summer who knows how to have fun, this one...they can sense the trouble.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK YOU SHOPPING?" Kendall yelled at her.

"No one." She answered very confused. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No what's wrong with you?" James retorted back. "Why the hell you dressed like that?" James folded his arms over his chest. He was pissed. Why would she change herself? It still won't matter if Carlos likes her or not.

"What's wrong with you guys? I just wanted a change for once." She lied. Kendall wasn't convinced at all.

"The fuck you did." James spat. "Who cares if he likes the Curly haired Jennifer?" James couldn't hide his anger any more.

"Fuck you James. I can do what the fuck I want when I fucking want to." Summer said and then ran off towards the Palm Woods Park. Kendall smacked James upside the head and ran after her. James reluctantly followed. Not that he wanted to anyway. They chased her from the Palm Woods to a main street. The cars were coming and Summer was nowhere to be found.

"She's good." James panted.

"Right." Kendall agreed. The weather changed again to a snowy kind. It had now gotten chilly. James and Kendall who had came out in summer attire were freezing. Shorts and tanks not to mention sandals were not good for this weather. Not to mention it said nothing about snow on the forecast this morning. James and Kendall ran back to the Palm Woods forgetting all about Summer.

Summer looked down from the rooftop she was on. How she get there, the world may never know.

"Whew they're gone." She said hoping off the roof and into the snow. "Now I can go see Carlos." The weather changed back to bright and sunny. Everyone on the street was confused.

_**Princess Dork: REVIEW GUYS! Please! I want to know what you guys are thinking...**_

_**Review that little guy down there is lonely.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously On Summer's Way: **

Summer looked down from the rooftop she was on. How she get there, the world may never know.

"Whew they're gone." She said hoping off the roof and into the snow. "Now I can go see Carlos." The weather changed back to bright and sunny. Everyone on the street was confused.

Chapter 5

Summer ran to 2J where Carlos was currently lounging around forgetting all about Summer and her craziness. The knock on the door startled Carlos who jumped at the sound of it. It tool him a minute before he was going to answer it. Carlos stood up slowly not forgetting his helmet to open the door. "Hey Carlos." A blonde head said to him. Carlos was shocked never had a cute blonde came to his door and not to mention remembered his name. Wait who was she? Carlos thought. He never saw her before.

"You are?" He asked not trying to sound overwhelmed.

"Summer." She smiled. "I dyed my hair back to it's original hair color and changed my clothes." Carlos mouth fell open. His eyes bulged at the words she said.

"No way. That is the most almost believable lie." Carlos said after he recovered. Summer pouted.

"Why don;t you believe me?" she asked.

"The Summer I know is creepy and I think she's emo and won't leave me alone. I haven't seen her today and I plan to keep it that way." Summer stared without blinking for a minute or so.

"S-so that's how you feel about me?" Summer asked.

"No not you Summer. I don't know who you are." Carlos said bluntly still not realizing that this is Summer. "So who are you?"

James, Kendall, and Logan decided to come from around the corner they was hiding behind eavesdropping on the two of them. "Hey guys." The three greeted the two. Summer didn't say anything she just ran off in the direction of the elevator. Carlos and the others stood there quietly for a while.

"Carlos that's mean. That was Summer." Logan told him.

"No it's not that's just some random blonde chick." Carlos told them. The look on his face told them that he was dead serious as hell.

Summer ran in the elevator as soon as it opened. 'Why in the hell did I change myself?' She thought to herself. 'So he does hate me.' She noticed finally. Summer hung her head down while she cried in the small elevator space. As she was crying the elevator went up twice and six people had gotten off so far. The third time as the elevator came back up to 2J James had took Summer by the hand, pulled her up and walked out the elevator before the doors closed. Summer wiped the tears from her eyes. She held her head down so that he couldn't see her red eyes from all the crying.

_**Bunny Sapphire: Had to hurry this up before I go to school. I'm glad people are reading this at least. Sorry for not updating in forever. Bee busy with my life. etc etc etc etc blah blah blah. Look a conversation. Um...anyway...huh? Right...I don't know when the next update will be for any of my stories including this one. I hurt my shoulder and I can barely move my right arm. I think I will get a check up...today...**_

_**This has been a Bunny Sapphire Production...**_

_**Brought to you by the letter B**_

_**and the number 8.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Three months later:

Summer left the palm woods. Everything went back to normal except Carlos couldn't figure out why he kept thinking about Summer. Carlos found himself thinking about her on the weirdest days, like when it's cloudy, raining, a storm, or something on those lines. Carlos didn't want him tell the guys cause he already knew what they would say. After Carlos got Summer to leave for good, she cried leaving and that's how Carlos kept thinking about her. Her tear stained face, her damp hair even though it was well over 100 degree's. Her black lips that had little frown marks around them. Her blonde hair. He still couldn't believe she dyed her hair. He wondered why.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAARLOS!" James called from the pool area surrounded by women...all the time. Carlos sighed as he got off of the couch that could look into the pool area. Carlos stood up and walked up to James carefully.

"What's up?" He asked trying to act like his cheerful self once again.

"Have you met Summer? She's new here." James smiled. Deja Vu. Did Carlos see what he was really seeing. He stared at the girl that claims to be Summer. She had long platinum Hair, she looked like she weighed 90 pounds. Definitely not Carlos type. He decided to ask a few questions of his own.

"Can you changed the weather with your emotions?" James stared at Carlos amused.

"Uh no." This Summer answered with a strange expression on her face.

"Are you emo?" Carlos continued with the questions.

"No." She paused. "What are you trying t get at?" She asked the question of her own.

"Oh nothing." Carlos said leaving the pool area. Not before the word creep came out her mouth. Carlos frowned. He had really hoped that it would be Summer...the one he knew. Summer...the name stuck in his head like a bubble that won't go anywhere. Carlos sighed. He been doing a lot of that lately...well for three months.

He missed Summer. That was the only reasonable thing that came to Carlos mind. Of course he missed her. That's it that's all. Carlos smiled up at the sky and ran into a wall. How didn;t he see that wall. "OW!" He growled in pain. "My face."

"Dude, Carlos you okay?" James asked. He been following Carlos around a bit after Summer left.

"I'm fine." Carlos replied

"I know where we can find 'Summer' at." James smiled at the defenseless Carlos. Carlos smiled broadly at his best friend.

_**Bunny Sapphire: HOWDY! I promise I'm not country. Not that there is anything wrong with that...I mean Country Boys...**_

_**HA! **_

_**Awesome Chapter I think it is. But you guys don;t have to think that..unless you want to.**_

_**Anywhooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo**_

_**Thanks for reading this story.**_

_**I haven't given up on it I kinda forgot about it. HAHAHAH!**_

_**This has been a Bunny Sapphire Production**_

_**Brought to you by the letter Z**_

_**and the number 19**_


	7. Chapter 7

Summer was exactly where she been this whole time...yep she went back home. Knowing for a fact that Carlos has given up on her, but she hasn't gave up on him. First step to get Carlos to come to Florida was to follow him on twitter. She got to nervous and couldn't do it. Last week James from the band of Big Time Rush followed Summer on Twitter. She had wondered why and soon after that Logan, and Kendall followed her too. She followed them back automatically. She waited patiently for Carlos to follow her, but he never did.

A couple days ago James text her. How did he get her number...Oh yeah she gave it to him on Twitter. She laughed at herself. Then looked around on the beach at the people staring at her strangely. 'Where you at?' Was what the text said. No hi how ya doing? what ya been up too? Nope nothing. Flat out and asked the question James did. Summer didn't feel like texting back, so she put her phone up. Her phone rang to the song of My First Kiss by 3OH3! Yeah best rock band ever. Summer thought. Only Summer would think.

"Hello?" Summer asked.

"Summer please," It was James. "Where you at?" James asked

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Summer smiled. it was a pause on the other side.

"Yeah Yeah me too. Now...?" James was very persistent.

"Florida." She paused. "why who wants to know?" She asked. James hung up and then quickly after that her phone rang again. What...the...

"Hello...?" She answered her phone with her guards up.

"Hey." Carlos? Summer thought. Why would...did he miss her? Of course he missed her. He wouldn't be calling if he didn't. Summer got this urge to jump through the phone and kiss Carlos harshly, but loving...Ah..Carlos..

"...e" Carlos said.

"Huh?" Summer asked stupidly. She should've been listening.

"I said can we meet up...somewhere...?" Carlos asked.

"But you're in Cali and I'm over her." Summer said confused.

"Yeah..well..the guys and I are up here...so..." Carlos stopped mid sentence.

Summer stared at the phone. She was confused. What the hell was going on? DID CARLOS LOVE HER? IT MUST BE FATE! Summer yelled in her head. Sparks and other shit was flying around and what not behind her. The people on the beach were staring at her.

"Summer?" Carlos asked.

"Yes hun..." Summer said lost in Love Capital..her head.

"Hun...?" Carlos asked

"I mean...Carlos..." Summer sat up straight.

"Are you on the beach?" Carlos asked. Now whose the stalker now. Kufufufuf

"Yeah." Summer said fully in love. Her love meter was past hundred. It was past full. The line clicked and she just sat there lost in her trance. Ah how sweet it feels to love another.

_**Bunny Sapphire: HAPPY XMAS EVE! HAPPY GIFT DAY! What's up Peep. **_

_**Thankies.**_

_**HAVE A NICE HOLIDAY!**_

_**(And a nice break for those who are off for winter break.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Summer lost in Love Capital still in her two piece black and yellow bikini haven't realized that Carlos,James,Kendall,and Logan was standing in front of her. The drool was almost visible sliding down Her chin. Kendall nudged Carlos to get Summer out of her stupor. Carlos snapped his fingers,but nothing happened. He tried again still.  
"Uh Summer." Carlos started.  
Summer jolted upwards. "Hey guys." She laughed weirdly. "When did you get here?"

"Actually we been here for a few days." Carlos told her. He missed this girl and all of her crazy reactions. Why hadn't he realized it earlier then they would have been together from the start. Carlos was slow,but that was just plain crazy.

"Why?" Summer asked not that she minded the fact that Carlos came all the way to Florida to see her. That made her happy which was good because now her emotion won't change the weather to bad. like a hurricane for instant. James and the other two left the two lovers with each other. Obviously it worked because Carlos finally sat down next to the lovely Summer on her pink beach towel. The two of them talked for hours at end with each other by the time they finished the sun had set and couples started to walk along the beach. Summer sighed as she watched that. "You wanna walk while the Sun sets." It wasn't a question but Summer nodded still. They walked til it was completely dark.  
Summer took Carlos to her house. Her parents were gone this time of year overseas and whatnot.

_**BunnySapphire: hey guys again this is short. Don't worry though there wilk be tons more coming soon and a bunch of new stories as well. **_

_**review if you dont mind.**_

_**HAPPY ST. PATRICKS DAY! OR HAPPY NIALL HORAN DAY IF YOU LOVE ONE DIRECTION**_

_**OR HAPPY SIVA DAY IF YOU LOVE THE WANTED! **_

_**OR HAPPY IRISH YOU DONT CARE FOR EITHER! **_

_**REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 9

Carlos looked at the mansion. Summer didn't exaggerate when she said her house was huge,but it seemed she was. As soon as Carlos stepped onto the land her father owns near a small Indian reservation,he automatically gasped.  
"What's wrong?" Summer asked spinning on her bare feet.

"Nothing. It's just you have a huge house." Carlos admitted.

"This is just the guest house." She smiled at her newly found lover. Carlos mouth hung open. He never ever seen a guest house as tall as the Sears Tower before.

"So that means..." He stopped himself before he said something stupid...again.

"The main house is on the other side. Wanna see?" Carlos shook his head not sure if his heart could take more of the sites. "Ohkay. Then I'll show you the guest house. You and the guys can be here. There's tons of rooms." Carlos nodded as she continued talking and showing him around the house. He had no idea she was rich. Wait til the guys here this. He thought.

So far he saw a golden statue of what he thought at first Zeus,but it turned out to be her great grandfather who is in Hawaii with his wife for eighty two years. Carlos also found out that she has a older brother named Hirk. He laughed at the name,but Summer didn't find it funny at all. She explained that Hirk recently gotten married and she couldn't be there cause it was too late. She showed him the bedrooms which were showered in golden everything. The house was like a gold maze of some kind. Carlos started to feel uneasy. In every other room there was a statue of her ancestors or some great cousins. The house showed the history. Carlos thought it was amazing,but he couldn't help but feel he made a mistake

The tour was done three more times and the guys liked it and felt educated. Logan especially liked it. He wanted to learn more about her family history,but she said that he would have to come to the main house for that. "All the rest is on paper in the library." She told Logan.

So far he saw a golden statue of what he thought at first Zeus,but it turned out to be her great grandfather who is in Hawaii with his wife for eighty two years. Carlos also found out that she has a older brother named Hirk. He laughed at the name,but Summer didn't find it funny at all. She explained that Hirk recently gotten married and she couldn't be there cause it was too late. She showed him the bedrooms which were showered in golden everything. The house was like a gold maze of some kind. Carlos started to feel uneasy. In every other room there was a statue of her ancestors or some great cousins. The house showed the history. Carlos thought it was amazing,but he couldn't help but feel he made a mistake

"Why didn't you ever tell us how rich you were?" Kendall and James asked. She shrugged.

"You never asked." Was the reply. Logan laughed and soon the rest did too.

BunnySapphire: HELLO GUYS. HERE'S THE OTHER PART WAY. I WILL END THIS SOON. AND CONTINUE ON MY OTHERS...HOW'S EVERYONE SPRING BREAK?


	10. Chapter 10

James and the others ditched the two in the house and went back to the beach were it wasnt awkward. However Cars didnt mind that him and Summer was together at all. It actually made things a whoke lot better. "Summet," Carlos started grabbing her hand juat before she turnes the corner. "When you was gone fron the palm woods. i missed you like crazy. Everywhere I turned there was you and everywhere i didnt you was still there. Summer I love you. You are my everything. Summer you are my special Emo giel and I love you for you." Carlos finished by giving her a kuss on the lips to make his love official. Her eyes widen in surprise. .t velieve what the hispanic told her. He loved her. She was over the moon. Carlos lives Summer and summer love Carlos.

"That means that we are Salos..." Summer trailed off.

"Uh no...How bout Sumlos." Carlos smiled at her. She agreed and kissed the hispanic which lasted into sonethibg more like sex. Naw just kidding it only last a minute lol.

2 Months later

Its the officual anniversary of the two lovers that have started dating Jamea and Summer. Surprises? Carlos and Summer really didnt work out so he let her go after cheataing and what not but James was there to comfrobt her and so now their dating. Again just kidding. Calos and Summer are still going strong. They are celevrating with their frienda and family and have no remorse whats so ever. Life is good.

The End!

#.#

Platinum Dork: The ending was . I shouldve made that better oh well. athanks fir reading and sorry for misspelled words or whatever,but this is it. Im done with SUMMERS WAY! In the ebd she got her way lol.


End file.
